


Can I just say how proud of myself I am?

by UnfriendlyBlackThottie



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: self love, small wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBlackThottie/pseuds/UnfriendlyBlackThottie





	Can I just say how proud of myself I am?

I joined AO3 in March of last year.

I didn’t upload anything until August.

Then I stopped after a couple chapters.

Then I uploaded something new in October. 

Then I stopped updating THAT one lol.

But I just updated BOTH stories and I have all these really cool one shots I’m finishing up and I just feel so good about that.

This has been a painful week.

And being who I am I’m looking out for everyone else and paying little to no attention to my own mental health.

So having this little escape is really nice.

Shout out to my husband for literally dragging me into our bedroom and setting up a bunch of pillows and bringing me coffee so I could write at a reasonable time of day while he plays with the kids. 

Working through the noise of everyone else’s stuff PLUS my own to produce this kind of content feels like a huge win right now.

So I just want to give myself some props.

🗣 AYO SELF!

🗣 PROPS

To all the folks who have left me comments and kudos or bookmarked my stuff, thanks so much.

It literally means the world to me. 

If you haven’t checked out my stuff yet it would be awesome if you did. 

I have some Black Panther content up and l will be uploading a shitload of One shots this week including:

Cap/ Reader  
Bucky/ Reader  
Cap/ Original Femme Character of Color  
And more. 

Shout outs to my faves on here 

@shimmer_writer  
@uzumaki_rebellion  
@janvandyne  
@storibambino  
@hoopshoney  
@lilithslullaby 

❤️


End file.
